


The King Beyond the Wall

by I_AmLordSnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adjusted Timeline, Alternate Universe, Battle Scenes, Because plot, Bloodraven - Freeform, Dad Jon, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys will appear later, Death, F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Gen, Giants, Graphic, Greenseer Jon Snow, Jon Snow is King-Beyond-the-Wall, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow joins the War Of the Five kings, Jon is a little slutty, Jon is good with a sword, Jon is probably OP, M/M, Magic, Mix of book & show canon, Mostly book elements, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Political Alliances, Political Marriages, Powerful Jon Snow, R Plus L Equals J, Relationship tags are in no particular order, Sex, Smut, Somewhat Dark Jon Snow, Starks got the direwolves earlier, Starts in 300 AC, Violence, War, War of the Five Kings, Warg Jon Snow, Wargs, What you’d expect from a Westerosi story, but so are the Others so it should equal out, but the ones listed above are pretty much locked in, characters are show age for the most part, free folk, her story remains the same for the most part, jonerys is a possibility, kind of, not sure about her pairings, pairings are subject to change - Freeform, possibly multiple wives, probably a bit of it, tags will be updated as I go, until he falls in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AmLordSnow/pseuds/I_AmLordSnow
Summary: When he was only 12 years old, the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark, Jon went missing in Wolfswood just a little ways from the gates of Winterfell. What happened to him remained a mystery, some say he was killed by a bear, some say wolves, others argue he was carried off by Wildlings. But most agreed he was almost certainly dead.5 years later things in Westeros have taken a turn for the worse. The Hand of the King, Lord Jon Arryn, is dead, and King Robert has turned to his old friend and Warden of the North, Lord Eddard Stark to assume the position. As Lord Stark rides south with the king, his brother Benjen Stark of the Nights Watch has his own problems, the wildings are amassing under a new King Beyond The Wall, the threat of a Wildling invasion seeming more and more inevitable. But are wildings the true enemy?
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell, Young Griff/Daenerys Targaryen, past Jon Snow/Val - Relationship
Comments: 137
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

Benjen Stark

The outer gate creaked a little as it rose, like everything at Castle Black it was old and could probably benefit from repair. They made no move until the gate was completely raised, where their was once nine inches of oak protecting them from the enemy, there was now nothing. He turned to the Lord Commander and Old Bear gave a short nod, with that they both set out beyond the wall. As always, he was hit by a wave of cold. Every time he crossed to the other side of the wall it seemed colder, unnaturally so. He knew all to well that warmth was a foreign concept this side of the wall. They trudged through the snow towards the tree line, they could see no one but they knew someone was waiting, he could feel a hundred eyes on him.

The First Ranger had been dreading this day for weeks, ever since Jarmen Buckwell had returned from his ranging with a request from the King Beyond the Wall to meet with himself and the Lord Commander. Naturally most of their brothers had immediately dismissed it, of course it was trap they reasoned. Mance Rayder wished to slay there leaders, making it easier for the wildlings to attack the wall. Buckwell said Rayder would come to Castle Black in a few weeks, using a signal fire to announce his arrival. They had seen the smoke this morning. The main players of watch had been arguing fiercely for weeks wether or not to meet with this ‘king’, some like Ser Alliser Thorne were adamantly against it, going so far as to suggest a surprise attack. Buckwell said this folly, he had seen the wildling host and knew the watch did not stand a chance. Maester Aemon was staunchly in favour of meeting with them, arguing it may be worth hearing what they have to say. Benjen himself had remained rather quiet in these deliberations, mostly because he was undecided himself as to what the best course of action was. It was certainly risky, there was no denying that. The watch and the wildlings had been enemies for thousands of years, and it was easy to assume this was a trap. But on the other hand, there were strange things happening. Wildlings villages were being found abandoned, more and more rangers weren’t returning from their ranging’s. Perhaps this meeting would shed some light on what’s happening. There was also something else to consider. Buckwell had not gone out alone, and the two men who had accompanied him were now the guests of Mance Rayder and his host. This is what ultimately swayed the Lord Commander. Which is how he found himself walking out into the clutches of a wilding king, not knowing what was waiting in those trees that were getting closer and closer.

“Stark.” The Old Mormont said, nodding his head towards the tree line. Emerging from the trees were three figures, two men dressed in black and one dressed in bones. Benjen knew the man by reputation, all the brothers in the Watch knew of The Lord of Bones, a particularly cruel wildling who wore armour of bones from a variety of creatures including men. As they walked closer he saw that his brothers were tied up, the wilding man holding the rope in his off hand. His eyes glanced over his black brothers, Ser Jaremy Rykker and Ser Wynton Stout. Both seemed to be in good health, certainly no visible signs of torture or mistreatment. They continued to walk towards them until the wilding pulled out a dagger, Benjens heart was in his mouth and his hand shot to his sword as the man raised the blade, only to bring it down on the rope binding his brothers. The Lord Of Bones cut his brothers loose and said something Benjen couldn’t make it, but Ser Jaremy and Ser Wynton started walking towards them.

“Are you alright?” He asked as they drew near.

“Fine.” Ser Wynton said. “Rattleshirt there will take you before the king, would you like us to wait here Lord Commander?”

“No, get behind the wall.” The Old Bear ordered. “Be prepared for a fight should this go wrong.” Both men nodded.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t.” Ser Jaremy said. “Good luck brothers.” Ser Jaremy patted him on the shoulder as the two knights walked back towards the wall. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Mormont said. He nodded and they continued on towards the haunted forest. 

“Crows.” The wildling sneered as they approached him. “This belonged to a crow once.” The man pointed to a bone on his chest. “Want to hear how I came to be wearing it?” He glared at the disgusting man, his fingers flexing around the hilt of his blade. 

“Take us to your King.” Mormont said.

“Swords.” The wildling ordered. 

“No way.” He said adamantly.

“Here.” Mormont said, throwing his blade to the man adorned with bones. 

“Lord Commander...” He tried.

“Do it Stark.” Mormont ordered. “Thats an order.” Reluctantly he did as he was bid, he wasn’t one to disobey an order. 

“Good little crow.” The wildling mocked as he handed over his sword. “You kneelers are always so good at doing what your told.”

“Careful, I don’t think I need my sword to kill you.” He warned the man. “Now take us to your king before I make some armour of your bones.” The wilding did not take the insult well, Benjen could see the rage spread across his face. But surprisingly he controlled himself.

“Come on than.” The wilding grumbled. 

“Be more civil to Mance Rayder.” The Old Bear said quietly as they followed the wilding into the forest. “I don’t want to lose my head because of your sorry japes.” All he could do was grunt in response. As they went deeper into the forest, wildings began to surround them. They were stepping out from behind trees, some jumping down from them. There were so many of them that having a blade would of made him feel no less unsafe. As they continued the journey, tents and campfires were everywhere, just how many men had Mance accumulated? Buckwell had claimed a hundred thousand but surely that couldn’t be correct. The wildlings fought amongst themselves constantly, they were not one people but several clans and villages. There’s no way Mance could keep them all together peacefully, it just wasn’t plausible. At last they came upon what could only be the kings tent, it was far larger than any other they had seen. The Lord of Bones entered the tent without a word to either of them, Benjen looked to his commander who merely shrugged before entering. 

“I’m going to fucking die today.” He muttered as he followed his Lord Commander within. It was certainly a spacious tent, and provided some respite from the cold outside. Their was a fire, with what appeared to be chicken roasting over it. Joining himself and the Lord Commander was four wildings, two men, a woman with a newborn child in her arms. Not including the Lord Of Bones. The eyes of all were squarely on himself and Mormont. His allowed his eyes to wash over the Wildings. Naturally his eyes went straight to the red haired man enjoying his chicken. He was large man, with long red hair and an impressive ginger beard. He looked a fearsome warrior, he was very muscular and had a broad chest. The intensity with which his blue eyes gazed into his own was unnerving to say the least. This man looked a wilding king to be sure, but he did not match Mance’s description. Mance was said to be a slender man of middling height with broad shoulders and chest. He was supposed to have long brown hair with laughter lines appearing at the corners of his mouth. His face was said to be sharp and his eyes brown. That is exactly how he would describe the other man in the tent, except his hair was more grey than brown. The one he assumed was Mance wore simple wool and leather, but was also adorned in a slashed cloak of black wool and what looked like red silk. He has armoured himself in black ringmail and wore shaggy fur breeches. He than turned his eye to the woman, the first thing that he noticed was that she was visibly with child. She had brown hair and had very attractive features. She was dressed in heavy furs but he would guess that she was rather slender, except for the large swell of her belly. She had pretty blue eyes, and a kind smile. She wasn’t overly tall, and had average sized breasts. She was a very beautiful woman in Benjens opinion. His gaze than fell on the child, was it hers? Surely not, the babe couldn’t be older than a few moons and the woman seemed to be nearing the end of her own pregnancy. He couldn’t get a could look at the kid, but he could hear him making subtle little sounds.

“Sit.” The one he assumed was Rayder said to them, gesturing to the two chairs sat across from where he and the other man sat. He also noticed a third seat on there side, perhaps for the Lord of Bones but he seems content to stand to side while the woman stood behind Mance and the other man.

“Your Mance Rayder I presume?” He asked, as he and the Lord Commander took their seats.

“I am.” Rayder said, confirming his suspicions. “And your Benjen Stark.” It wasn’t really a question but a statement, he nodded regardless. “A drink?” He asked.

“No.” The Lord Commander said, Benjen simply shook his head. Poison was probably the least of his worries here but he would play it safe regardless.

“Suit yourself.” Mance said, pouring himself a cup of whatever it was they were drinking.

“Who are these people?” Mormont asked, gesturing to the others in the room.

“Forgive my manners, Tormund Giantsbane.” Mance gestures to the ginger man, who continued to devour his chicken, the intensity with which he was gazing at them was unnerving to say the least. “My wife Dalla.” He pointed to the brown haired girl. “And her sister’s son.” That explained the child. “And you’ve already met Rattleshirt.” 

“Watch it Mance.” The Lord of Bones growled angrily, apparently he wasn’t a fan of that name.

“Fuck off Rattleshirt.” Tormund Giantsbane growled back. “You’ve no business being here.”

“Just as much right as you Tormund.” Rattleshirt growled back. “And you Mance.” He wasn’t very respectful towards his king.

“Leave Rattleshirt.” Dalla started. “You weren’t invited, you were to guide them here not stay for the talks. Get out now.”

“Careful how you talk to me girl!” Rattleshirt spat, relations between the wildings seemed to be as fraught as he expected. He exchanged a worried look with Mormont. “You think your untouchable because you spread your legs for....”

“Rattleshirt!” Came a booming voice from behind him. He turned towards the tents entrance and his eyes widened when he saw the man who had spoken, who was this man to walk in here with such authority. He was tall, at least six and half feet, with long raven curls. He looked a warrior with a broad chest and shoulders. He wore thick furs and had two swords strapped to his back. But it was his face that took Benjen of guard. It was a familiar face. The man was handsome, some would say pretty, but he had a serious look to him. But it was the eyes that threw him, those dark grey eyes, those Stark grey eyes. It couldn’t be. Could it? No, he thought to himself. He’s long dead. His thoughts were momentarily interrupted as the man marched into the tent towards Rattleshirt. “What were you about to say Rattleshirt?” The man looked fearsome to say the least, and Rattleshirt looked afraid, deathly afraid. Why did he fear this mans wrath but not Mance’s.

“I meant no offence of course.” Rattleshirt stuttered. Why was he so afraid of him? What had become of the boy he had known. Stop it, he said to himself. It couldn’t be him. Could it?

“My patience is wearing thin with you.” The man warned.

“I won’t do it again, I swear.” Rattleshirt stammered.

“This is your last chance Rattleshirt.” The man said. “Now get out, before I feed you to Ghost.” Ghost! Benjen’s mind was filled with images of a small white Wolf, and the little boy playing with him in the snow. It was him. Emotion swelled within him, his eyes brimmed with tears as he looked upon that same boy now, as he beheld the man his sisters son had become. 

“Jon?” He asked, rising to his feet. He already knew it to be true but he needed the verbal confirmation.

“Hello uncle.” His nephew said with a sheepish grin, Benjen charged his nephew and embraced him. “It’s good to see you too.” Jon said softly as they held one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjen and Lord Commander Mormont meet with the King Beyond the Wall.

Benjen 

Tears threatened to shed as he embraced his long lost nephew. Benjen still remembered the day he had received the raven from Winterfell, his brothers words had broken the First Rangers heart. His first instinct had been to ride south and search for him, but of course he could not abandon his duty. Thus he had been forced to sit and wait for more news, and eventually it came, when Ned wrote to inform him that he was calling off the search. Jon had simply disappeared without a trace, presumed dead by the world. And yet here he was. In his arms.

“You look well uncle.” Jon said cheerfully as they pulled back from the hug. “A little older than I remember.” Benjen chuckled, he had always had a bit of cheek. No mystery where he got that from.

“You’re one to talk.” He responded. “You’re a man now.” Once again he took in his nephews new look. “A man and a half even.” The hug they had just shared left no doubt in his mind that beneath those furs was warrior. 

“Indeed.” Jon agreed. “I’m not a boy any longer.”

“I like the beard.” He said playfully, it wasn’t particularly well groomed but it looked quite smart compared to the ginger, and when paired with the flowing raven locks it made his nephew look a few years older than he was.

“Thanks.” Jon said. An uncomfortable silence took hold of them after that as they both struggled to find the words to say. Thankfully the Lord Commander took the imitative, rising to his feet and offering his hand.

“Lord Commander Jeor Mormont.” The Old Bear, Jon took his hand and shook. “And I presume you are Ned Starks boy.”

“Jon Snow.” His nephew said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you at last.”

“I’m most curious to hear how you have come to be here Jon Snow.” Mormont said.

“As am I.” He added.

“In due time.” Jon said, gesturing to the seats they had just vacated. “Please.” Both he and Mormont took a seat as Jon walked over to a side table and poured himself a drink. “A drink?” Once again he and Mormont refused, as Jon took his seat between Mance Rayder and Tormund Giantsbane, who had been silent as Benjen and Jon were reacquainted.

“What’s going on Jon?” He asked, how did his nephew come to have his own seat amongst the Wildling leaders. “How are you here? What happened all those years ago?” The questions spilled free as the flood gates opened.

“That’s not really all that important right now?” Jon said nonchalantly.

“What to you mean? We thought you were dead!” His voice rising as his emotion boiled to the surface.

“Fine.” Jon said. “I was taken by the Freefolk.” Benjens eyes immediately shot to Rayder who simply shrugged under his hateful glare. “I believe the intention was to use Ned Starks son as leverage.” Jon smirked as he too turned to Rayder.

“I stand by it.” Rayder said. “If only the idiots had grabbed the right boy.” 

“They were supposed to get Robb.” Jon said with a smile.

“Imagine my surprise when they bring back the bastard.” Rayder grunted. “Useless cunts.”

“You sent men over the Wall the kidnap a boy?” He asked Rayder, Benjen was struggling to control his rage. “With the hope that you could ransom him for what? Safe passage beyond the Wall.”

“Are you telling me Lord Stark wouldn’t have conceded?” Rayder asked disbelievingly. 

“Well...” He was at a loss, in truth he wasn’t sure what Ned would do in that situation.

“See, it was a good plan.” Rayder said.

“The execution was just off.” Jon added with a smile. How did Jon go from prisoner to this than, he wondered.

“How exactly...” He began to voice his questions but was interrupted.

“Enough of this.” Mormont said. “Is that what you’re doing now than? Ransoming the boy?”

“No.” Jon said seriously. “But our goal hasn’t changed.” Benjen noted how he said ‘our’ and not ‘their’.

“Meaning what?” Mormont asked.

“We seek safe passage through the Wall.” Jon said.

“That’s absurd.” Mormont said. “Why would I do that? Why would I possibly let these savages into the Seven Kingdoms? Why would I break the oaths I have sworn?” Jon held Mormonts gaze.

“I understand your hesitance Lord Commander.” Jon said calmly. “The Free Folk and the Nights Watch have been at each other’s throats for centuries, so much blood has been spilt, so much loss on both sides. Not to mention your position as a former Lord of the North, it was your lands that my people raided, your people that were killed and raped, taken even.” He gestures to himself at that part. Where exactly was Jon going with this and why was he speaking and not Rayder. “Naturally the idea of peace between our peoples seems unlikely, and the prospect of allowing my people south of the Wall must seem abhorrent. I’m not asking you to forgive and forget, for I cannot even convince those beside me to do that.” Tormund grunted in agreement. “I just hope that when you see what we have to show you, you will do the right thing. That you will understand what needs to be done.”

“You have something to show us?” He asked curiously.

“Aye.” Jon said before turning to Tormund. “See to it.” Tormund nodded before departing the tent.

“Where’s he going?” Mormont asked.

“You’ll see soon enough.” Jon said. 

“Jon, you can’t seriously expect us to open the gates?” He asked incredulously.

“If you don’t you will be destroyed.” Mance warned.

“At last he speaks.” Mormont said. “What kind of king sits idle and let’s a boy speak for him?”

“I don’t recall doing any such thing.” Jon said. Benjen and Mormont exchanged a confused look.

“What are you saying Jon?” He asked.

“This is Jon’s camp not mine.” Rayder said. “I’ve not had command for years now Crow’s, it seems your intel is lacking.”

“How the....” He started but Jon raised his hand.

“Later uncle.” Jon said. “It’s a rather long and complicated tale that really isn’t important now, all you need to know is that I am in command.”

“This is a rather strange turn of events.” Mormont commented. 

“These are strange times.” Jon said ominously. They sat in silence for some time after that, Benjens head was spinning. Jon was alive and he was King Beyond the Wall. Neds not gonna believe this. The silence was broken by the soft sounds of the child fusing, it seemed he, like everyone else had forgotten the woman and child were there as all of the men now turned to them. “Perhaps you should take the child elsewhere Dalla, I’m not all that comfortable with him being near them.” Was he referring to the Lord Commander and himself? Was Jon truly worried he would harm a babe?

“Oh right.” Dalla said. “He must be due for a feeding anyway, has the appetite of his father this one.” Jon smiled at the comment in a way which gave Benjen pause.

“Who’s the child?” He asked hesitantly, Dalla halted at the entrance.

“Oh, I completely forgot.” Jon said, rising and walking over to the woman and child. “This is my son.”

“Your... your son?” He spluttered.

“Yes uncle, come and meet him.” Jon encouraged. Benjen did as he was bid, walking over to his nephew and his child. When he eyed the child he let out a breathe he hadn’t realised he was holding, the boy looked just like Jon. Except for the hair, which was a honey shade of blonde, likely from his mother. The child was also older than he initially thought, closer to his first nameday than his birth.

“What’s his name?” He asked.

“It’s bad luck to name a child before it’s second name day.” Dalla said. Benjen looked to Jon who just shrugged.

“How old is he?” He asked.

“Nine moons now.” Jon said. 

“And his mother?” He asked.

“She didn’t survive the birth.” Jon said solemnly.

“I’m sorry.” He said, putting his hand on his nephews shoulder.

“You should go Dalla, I don’t want him here when Tormund returns.” Jon said. Dalla nodded and left the tent in a hurry.

“I can’t believe you’re a father.” He said. “Ned’s gonna have quite the shock when he gets this news.”

“Hand of the King now isn’t he?” Jon asked.

“Aye.” He answered, he was curious as to how Jon knew that. “I worry for him down in the Capital.”

“Is he there already?” Jon asked. 

“Should be aye.” He said.

“Robb has Winterfell than?” Jon asked.

“Aye.” He said, eyeing his nephew suspiciously. 

“I’m sure he will do a fine job as lord.” Jon said.

“Indeed.” He agreed. “I do worry about his mother’s influence though.” Jons face hardened at the mention of Lady Stark.

“How so?” Jon asked.

“The Northern lords will not follow a Southerner.” He said simply. “Ned never should of allowed her to force her faith on those children if you ask me.”

“Agreed.” Mormont huffed.

“She will not be pleased to see me.” Jon said plainly. “I imagine the day I disappeared was the happiest of her life.”

“Was she cruel to you?” He asked worriedly.

“Aye.” Jon said with a nod.

“Ned never mentioned it.” He said angrily. “I knew Cat wasn’t fond of you but I always thought she treated you with nothing worse than indifference.”

“I’m not even sure if father knew.” Jon said. “I’d like to think he didn’t.” Benjen found it hard to fathom that his brother didn’t know what was happening inside his own castle. “It matters not anyway, she will be respectful. I will not tolerate anything less.” 

“Meaning what exactly?” He asked, Jon just looked at him fiercely. “With luck your paths won’t cross.”

“They will.” Jon muttered. “I will make sure of that.” Benjen didn’t like the tone in which his nephew spoke but before he could comment on it Tormund returned to the tent.

“Ready?” The Ginger asked.

“Aye.” Jon said. “It will probably be best if you are on your feet My Lord.” Mormont nodded and stood from his chair as they both walked over to the far side of the tent, joining Jon and Rayder. Giantsbane entered again, though this time he was followed by four other men carrying something large though he could not see what as it was covered. The men placed it down in the middle of the tent than backed off, though they did not leave and each had a hand firmly on their blades. 

“What’s this?” Mormont asked. Jon walked over to the mysterious package and grasped at the covers.

“This is why you will let us through the gates Lord Commander.” Jon said as he pulled off the covers, revealing a man imprisoned in a wooden cage. No not a man, it was simply a corpse sprawled on the floor of the cage.

“A dead man?” He asked unimpressed. Jon kicked the cage and the corpse sprang to life, launching itself at the wooden bars. Benjen could feel his jaw drop as the rotting corpse of a man long dead tried desperately to pass the barrier that separated them, the demons decaying hands reaching out for him as its unnatural blue eyes bore into his souls. “Old Gods have mercy.” He murmured under his breath.

“White Walkers.” Mormont stated, barely louder than a whisper. His Lord looked as terrified as he felt.

“A wight” Jon said. “Brought back by White Walkers, Lord Commander you are correct.”

“This is why you wish to come south?” Mormont asked. “Not to invade, but to flee?”

“Yes.” Jon said. “This will be the fate of every man, woman and child beyond the Wall very soon.” He pointed at the creature, still desperately trying to reach them. “And once winter comes, this may very well be the fate of everyone in Westeros. Unless we stop them.”

“How many are there?” He asked.

“Far too many.” Rayder said. “And each man that falls to them joins their ranks.”

“They are hard to kill.” Tormund added, drawing his steel and stabbing straight through the monsters heart. The wight didn’t even seem to notice.

“How are they killed?” Mormont asked.

“Fire.” Rayder said.

“Dragon glass and Valyrian Steel also work.” Jon said.

“Dragon glass?” He asked.

“Maesters call it obsidian I believe.” Jon explained.

“Do you have any?” He asked hopefully, knowing for certain that they could not rely on the few Valyrian Steel blades in the world.

“Not enough.” Jon said, grabbing something from the far side of the tent. It was an old cloak that he laid down on the table and unfurled revealing a cache of knives, leaf shaped spearheads and a handful of arrowheads which upon inspection were all made of the same glassy black stone. “The Children of the Forest used dragon glass for tools and weapons, we have found some of these relics on our travels but no where near enough.”

“Than we will need to find some.” Mormont said.

“We?” Jon asked with a hopeful glint in his eye.

“Aye, we.” Mormont said. “You and yours may cross the Wall, provided you help me man the Wall and fight these devils when the time comes.”

“Of course.” Jon said with a smile. “Thank you Lord Commander.”

“You can settle in the Gift for now, while the Nightfort is being made liveable.” Mormont said. Making the Nightfort habitable will not be an easy venture. “However, I will support you with nothing more than words against the Lords of the North, should they choose to march north the Watch will not stand with you.”

“I would not expect you to My Lord, just open your gates and I will see to the rest.” Jon said.

“Very well.” Mormont said. “I expect you to keep the peace, it seems we are to be working closely together and there is more than enough hatred between the camps for it to go awry.”

“I will keep my people in line.” Jon promised.

“I will do the same.” Mormont said. Benjen knew that would not be an easy task, there was more than a few hot headed fools he now called brother.

“I will need your ships too.” Jon said. “To ferry the rest of my people.”

“You have more?” He asked incredulously.

“I have a similar number at Hardhome, though that also contains the non fighters such as children and old people.”

“It will be arranged.” Mormont said, walking towards the exit.. “In two hours the gates will be raised, if they are not than your uncle and I are dead and you shall have to find another way.”

“We will be sure to avenge your deaths.” Jon said with a grin. “Giants shall make short work of the gate regardless.”

“Giants?” He asked disbelievingly.

“You will meet them soon enough, just don’t stare too long.” Jon said. 

“Come Stark.” Mormont said as he slipped out of the tent.

“Uncle.” Jon said. “Perhaps he will help convince your brothers?” Jon nodded towards the wight.

“Can’t hurt.” He agreed. Jon nodded to his men and they recovered the beats before picking up the cage and carrying out. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck uncle.” Jon said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little while, but alas life has been busy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the start of this fic, it’s an idea that’s been circling in my head for months and I finally got down to writing it. I’m still fairly new to fanfiction, having only done a few little one shots before this. Feedback is more than welcome, let me know what you guys think, and let me know if you spot any errors, editing has never been my strong point.


End file.
